It's What Destiny Wants
by Tivaroo
Summary: It is what Destiny wants, must Morgana and Arthur sacrifice their love. Destiny would want Arthur to marry Guinevere instead and then it would want Morgana to turn evil. ArMor, with minor mentions of Arwen, now a three- shot.
1. Part One: Morgana

**Title:** _It's What Destiny Wants_

**Disclaimer:** _I swear on my laptop and the chair my backside is currently sitting upon, that I do not own any of them._

**A/N:** _Yes it is another ArMor. Can't get enough of them for some strange reason that I can only explain in my stories. I have no words to further explain in this part, perhaps I am lost in my own thoughts and that kind of stuff. Do not worry mates? I will have all of my other stories finished, eventually, in no time. I think after all of that I'll just stick with one-shots. If you don't review and tell me how it is or what you like or disliked about it, that is entirely fine by me. I have given up on the hope of getting reviews. Another short story. Not what I had originally planned but it had worked out better then I had expected, that's what I believe anyway_

**Summery:** _Destiny has this nasty habit of forgetting about her consequences and the painful sorrow when one of her victims glimpses back into their past. ArMor, One Shot._

**Pairings:** _ArMor._

**Author:** _Tivalilly_

***

It's What Destiny Wants

***

Everything is changing as planned, well as Destiny wants everything to be. Destiny has this nasty habit of forgetting about her consequences and the painful sorrow when one of her victims glimpses back into their past. Thinking about what life could have been if he or she took a different path and created they're own Destiny. Some will take their parts in the great story that is unfolding before them without having to look back, they'll look over their shoulders for sure, only to glimpse at the dreadful lives they were living back then. Thinking how wondrous their lives are now.

It is what Destiny always wants and in the end Destiny will always win. We have our parts to play, no matter how dreadful it seems at first. Destiny may even award those who have remained loyal to her tasks.

For Morgana, she doesn't want Destiny to take Arthur away from her. Destiny would want Arthur to be a greater king then his father, Uther Pendragon, and then to have him for so blindly in love with Guinevere. Morgana has foreseen it all, taken a good while for Morgana to finally accept the truth within her premonitions. No matter how much she fights against the impregnable strong will of Destiny, she'll lose Arthur in the end anyways.

Why she should be so concerned about losing Arthur? To a Fate that is not of her own making or even Arthur's. Why should she? When Arthur is nothing but a spoiled-brat or as Merlin likes to put it, a prat.

Who is she trying to fool? Her own self or to fool another.

Her love for Arthur runs deeper then anything else that grows in this kingdom or flows through her veins. No one, not even powerful magic could take that away from her. For years Morgana has fought back against her rebellious heart, ignoring the hurt her heart has suffered because of Morgana choosing to keep on denying.

To keep on denying that her and Arthur can never be, that their love will never get the chance to be tasted and allow it to fester into something more. But, alas, she can not be with Arthur. Once again, Destiny has gone and stepped into a love story.

A love story that will never get told or allowed to be explored. A story that in time many will frown upon and turn away from the truth.

How much longer will Morgana have to continue on and to live a loveless life? Her story, which will be whispered through the ages, will be nought but a lie. Far from the truth and the many sacrifices Morgana had to make and one of them was to give up Arthur. So he can go on and marry, sweet and innocent Guinevere. To do as Destiny has foretold.

***

"Morgana?" Turning away from the window, which she has been glancing out of to catch a better glimpse. To watch the sunset. "Is everything all right?"

"It has been a long time since you've dare to ask me that," Morgana graciously smiles at the one she could never have, unless she could make her own destiny. "The last you had asked me, if I were all right – I was what sixteen, and you were turning seventeen."

"I remember," Arthur comes to stand beside her and the window, walking slowly up the stairs. "We've changed so much since then. For the better or for worse, we'll never know."

"You become more distant, arrogant, pig-headed and a bully," Morgana could remember those times, almost as if it were yesterday. "Ever since Merlin had come along and you have given your _heart_ to a maid, you have changed a great deal Arthur Pendragon. Changed so much that I can't even remember who that boy I grew with was anymore. Not that I blame Merlin or Gwen for the changes in your life."

"That's the way things are these days and besides there is nothing wrong with change," Arthur's flaxen mane was shining like gold, as the last rays kisses his hair, his brilliant blue eyes were sparkling like a rare blue diamond. "Besides who says I have given my heart to your handmaiden, Guinevere?"

"The way you look at her and the way she watches you in return. I am not that blind enough to see, and I know love when I see it," Morgana slyly smiles up at her adoptive brother, the one her heart has chosen long ago. "I know the signs."

There was this strange and rare emotion shining through his, azure eyes. The kind of emotion Morgana has never had the chance of catching a glimpse of before, so much better then to watch the sunset. Has she been reading the signs all wrong? Has Destiny finally found a flaw in its monumental plan or is this a part of the grand scheme.

"What is it Arthur?" The silence is beginning to unnerve Morgana, perhaps it is time to get things of her chest and to spill – half of her secrets.

Resting a pale arm upon one of his forearms, the power flowing through those muscles is so – so unbelievable. No wonder Guinevere has been caught underneath Arthur's spell. No woman could never refrain themselves the chance to feel such power.

"I'm sorry, Morgana but I – I have to go," and so it was.

Arthur has once again managed to slip away from Morgana. Is this what Destiny had wanted all a long? Morgana will never forget that one small moment, when Destiny could have been changed and thwarted by Morgana's love for Arthur.

***

**A/N:** _Well I hoped you had enjoyed it.. Thank you for the ones who had taken their spare free time to read it. Hope you like the title also, took a while to name the darn thing._


	2. Part Two: Arthur

**Title:** It's What Destiny Wants

**Disclaimer:** I swear that I do not. Except in my heart, does that count.

**A/N:** Kreuse, this one is for you, since you had asked so nicely for a second chapter. If you would wish for me to do something else? Don't hesitate to ask me? This is also for another who had been so kind as to review. There will be third on its way. Please enjoy.

**Summery:** It is what Destiny wants, must Morgana and Arthur sacrifice their love. Destiny would want Arthur to marry Guinevere instead and then it would want Morgana to turn evil. ArMor, with minor mentions of Arwen.

**Pairings:** ArMor and Arwen.

**Feedback:** Yes, that would be a brilliant idea. Just press that button with REVIEW written in green writing, at the bottom of this page. Once you have finished reading that is. Don't have to if you don't want it to. No pressure what's so ever.

***

Part Two: Arthur

***

What is it about her, that makes him wanting to run somewhere far a way and hide. Hide until it is safe for him to do come back out in the open. He loves another, well that much he is completely certain about. How can he love two completely women? One is a handmaiden and the other is a Lady. One he has practicality grown up with, the other he met because of the said lady.

His heart wants the one he can not have. To have as his own but – there is something holding him back from succeeding that one simple wish.

Morgana or Guinevere. Both have beautiful names, names that nobody could forget in a hurry. Loved Morgana for so long. Always wanted to deny himself such pleasures, such as wanting to go up and to tell her. He must be some coward then, seeing as he has chosen to ignore the burning flames within his heart. The flames always flare up whenever Morgana is close, close enough for Arthur to fight against the urges to draw her closer to him and to have his way with her.

With Guinevere though. It is a different kind of love, with the same amount of essence as the love he has reserved for Morgana. Guinevere or, as most people around the palace and outside of the palace call her, Gwen. Arthur prefers to call her by Gwen's full name. Majestic and it sounds so graceful whenever Arthur calls out her name, to get her attention. Must he love two women at the same time.

Getting kind of confusing within his troubled mind. He'll have to sacrifice one of them for he can't have more then two loves in his miserable life. He'll have to choose one of them to be his Queen. Morgana would have popped inside his head the moment he thinks about Queens and who will suit that title.

Queen Morgana.

Queen Guinevere.

Both have beautiful names. Names that can be easily recognisable and unforgettable. Why must everything in his life be so difficult? There are some thing's that can't be dealt with his sword.

He fled from Morgana, all because she had touched him on his forearm. She has caught something in his eyes, which should never have been so easy to see. But then again, Morgana knows him better then anyone. Better then his own father. Merlin is also one of the rare few who knows him better then his own father. Guinevere is included.

The emotions that are running through him are beginning to cloud his better judgement. How can he be so blindly in love with two separate women, who have completely different personalities. Morgana isn't completely forbidden fruit, Guinevere is the one he should be more careful with.

For she is a servant. Someone with his high status shouldn't feel anything, like love, for a mere servant.

Seeing Morgana once again walking through the court yard, along with Guinevere. Being the loyal servant Gwen is. His heart yearns for them both. Eventually he will have to choose.

If he did choose one of them? Will there he cause a rift between two of his close friends? Which will be most likely.

***

**Part Three:** **Gwen/Guinevere's POV**; _If you are lucky there may be a fourth. That is if you happen to disagree. Sorry for the lack of dialogue, but it didn't feel right to have anyone speaking to disrupt the flow of this particular chapter. Well Arthur is a complicated person to write about and I am __sure some of you will agree with me at this point. Hannah._


End file.
